What could have been
by Randombot
Summary: What would have happened if Optimus never became Optimus. If he stayed friends with Megatron. What if they found some sparklings and Orion had a weird dream from Primus. What could of have been if this happened. Read to find out
1. Chapter:1

Orion sighs as he pulls some datapad off the shelf's and onto a cart. He was stuck staying after to start organizing them since some younglings had messed with the order during his shift.

He pushed the cart to another section and pulls another datapad off the shelf and looks on the number on the back. Since it was in the wrong section he sets it onto the cart.

He was hoping to get as much done as he can before leaving to go watch the gladiator battle in the pits so he could support his friend, Megatronus. He was currently undefeated and held the longest streak. Megatronus had asked Orion to help write a speech.

Orion pulls the cart behind the desk and decides that he finished enough for the day. He let the other bot know he was leaving and left through the back entrance. Walking through the alley way he was going through what he has written down already.

He quickly rushes pasts a few crowed parts on the streets on his way to the train station hoping the catch the next train before it left the station. His luck wasn't high that day as he was stuck behind a large group of bickering bots.

"Uh... excuse me?" Orion tries to get one of the bots attention.

No one answers him but they acknowledged him and moves enough for him to squirm through before going back on about who was the best from what Orion heard. He sighs as he walks into the station.

Pulling out the datapad he was writing the speech on as he walks towards the trains. Glancing up he walks to the right one and sat in the least crowded car. There was more higher ranked mechs along with a few lower ranks one in the car he chosen.

After a hour or so(I don't know transformers measurement of time yet) of a train ride Orion has the speech finished and was on his way to the match.

While Orion was looking down at the datapad Megatronus had decided to sneak behind. Grinning he plucks the archivist up and starts to laugh when Orion nearly dropped the datapad in fear.

"Megatronus I could of lost your entire speech!" Orion glares up at him still being carried by Megatronus.

Meanwhile Megatronus was still catching his breath from all the laughing.

"I couldn't help myself Orion. You were so preoccupied with that datapad."

Orion sighs as Megatronus sets him down as they reach the area.

"This is were we have to part ways. Here's the datapad with your speech." Orion hands

Megatronus the datapad "good luck."

Megatronus smiles as he walks towards the pits backstage. Orion walked towards the sits hoping to get a good view.

**(Okay-ish start but I'm gonna be focusing better on this fanfic soon)**


	2. Chapter:2

(I'm not happy with the end of the last chapter so where going back in time because I don't feel like re-editing that chapter. Also comments are much appreciated)

After a long train ride and some weird looks from the locals Orion made it to the gladiators stadium. Where the most gruesome fights are supposedly to be held from time to time.

Orion shudders at the thought as he walks through the small arch to get to his seat. He bought a ticket to watch the match with Megatronus in it that had been hyping up for a long while. It's suppose to be a death match, while also a punishment for a mech who broke the some middle class rules.

The higher class seems to buy the best seats from what he saw on his way in and from some brief research he did. The 'elites' as they call themselves where always into seeing bots suffer. It made Orion sick to even think about. The poor bots who have to suffer just for entertainment.

Orion shudders again. He has bought a ticket so he too was now paying to see a innocent suffer. The thought alone has him gagging.

Finally making it to his seat, which he should of realize would be sucky and very far from the actual arena for buying on so late, he pulls out a datapad to read while he waits for the announcement to come on that the gladiators were ready. He was trying to make a distraction for himself.

It took a while but eventually the two gladiators came out. One he recognizes, Megatronus, the other he couldn't.

Orion leans forward in his seat to watch. Subspacing the datapad once more. Some mechs there eyeing him weirdly. He tries to ignore it. The match is what he came there for. He wasn't there to get distracted by rude bots.

Megatronus had only one sword attach to his arm while the other had two plus added armor. The fight is suppose to be against Megatronus. The odds are suppose to be thinned but this for and Megatronus knows this.

Glaring as he gets into position, Megatronus opponent raised his servo. He seemed determined to fight this out. His red and gold coloring made him seem like a middle class mech who lost everything. He wasn't trained to fight but nobot was suppose to know that.

Megatron quickly slashes at the mechs chest as they were trying to think the battle through. Megatronus took the chance given and knocked the mech to the ground.

The mech through his arms up and managed to stab Megatronus in the side of his chassis and at his waist on the other side of him.

Megatronus raises his weapon above his helm, the light glinting of as he got ready to swing.

The mech whimpers, his optics tearing up as his voice wavers "if this is the end... ple-please don't like my sparklings get thrown into their system."

Megatronus hesitates, the crowd chanting for him to finish the bot off. To end his life.

Megatronus breathing starting to become uneven as things blurs around him. His one goal was to survive as was everyone's else's in the pit. The mech below him smiles.

"Don't worry... just kill me and go back to your friend..." he's optics starts to fill with more tears. "Don't make the same mistake as me and abandon him." He chokes out.

Megatronus closes his optics as he swings his sword into the mechs helm. Ending the match and the others life.

The match ends semi as predicted. It was far shorter though no one seems to be bothered by that.

Megatronus has won but not unscathed. The other mech had clearly shaken him. He would normally make a speech after the fight but instead walks off the battle arena. The mechs words had shaking him up more than they should of. Thankfully only Megatronus had heard him.

It had him on edge, confused mores like it, he was Megatronus. The toughest gladiator. Yet he allowed a single comment to get to him. Growling he storms to the no good medics the Pit hires. Those mechs were as trained as a sparkling was.

Megatronus froze as that went through his helm. Trying to ignore how uneasy the mechs words makes him. He needs to focus or he may not win the next match.

He decides to focus on Orion. That mech has always help with calming his nerves.

Megatronus felt a smile creep onto his face the more he thought about Orion. A couple of young pit fighters blocks Megatronus' path.

"Hey!" One barks at him. "Good show."

The other grinned, bouncing on his pedes as he looks at Megatronus with stars in his optics "Yeah! That was so cool!" He starts giggling. "Though you did hesitate." The mech looks up at him.

Megatronus sighs and spares them a glance. "You two shouldn't be back here."

The second one who spoke to him pouts as he crosses his arms. He was black and a sickening green color. "You should be nicer to your fans." He huffs and turns his nose away as if in disgust.

The first one, colored in Silvers, greens, and some nasty blues, shakes his helm. "Launcher, he obviously doesn't care so let's go."

Launcher whines loudly and fakes some tears "Bu-But Blaster-"

Blaster cut him by dragging him away. "No buts Launcher. We are leaving." He growls. Turning to Megatronus, " I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused." He apologizes as he walked by. "We shall see ourselves out now."

Megatronus stares at the two in confusion. He had never seen them before and they seem to know him. Shaking his helm he walks into the medbay to be greeted with screams of agony and yelling of others to hold a bot down that had Megatronus turn around quickly as he heads back to the stadium. He could live with a couple stab wounds for now.

As he was walking back he passes by a black mech with some purple highlights. When Megatronus went to actually look at him he had already disappeared. Into the shadows or just dissolved, Megatronus wasn't sure.


End file.
